This Is Minecraft
by BanditBK
Summary: A video game in one world a reality in another . . . Minecraft is just a simple video game, right? . . . WRONG! When Bailaney Cells best friend Mark Jones creates a device that can transport people into games and it sends Bailaney and all his friends deep into Minecraft they become trapped. Can they escape or will they be stuck forever?


_**-NOTE-**_

 _ **Hey guys BanditBK here with a new FanFiction!**_

 _ **This is a rewrite of "Into Minecraft", a Fanfic I wrote a little while back. Anyway, I thought I could of done better with it so i'm trying again,**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Beep,_

 _Beep,_

 _Beep,_

 _Beep._

I groaned as my annoying alarm clock beeped loudly, reminding me that it was the beginning of a boring new day.

 _Beep,_

 _Beep,_

 _Be-_

I cut it off by pressing the off button. Oh, how I wished I could sleep in, just for once. But sadly I couldn't. I sighed, boredly and stretched my arms then climbed out of bed.

I glared around my room as my tired eyes adjusted to the blinding sunlight that was shining through my window. Around me were the blue walls of my bedroom, hanging from them were posters of video games that I enjoyed.

There were shelves full of books, video games and creations made of colorful lego blocks that stood upon my white shelfs.

Shoved into the corner of my room was a wooden desk and chair. The desk was covered in paper with sketches on them and my laptop was lying across them. Most of the sketches were for my job; a game designer.

Opposite my bed was a large TV hanging from my wall, and a small table next to it held a few game consoles.

Anyway, my name is Bailaney Cells, i'm 21 and i'm a game designer. I love my job but I hate going to the office at eight in the morning. I also have four friends: Kostya Bacheif, Jalal Banks, Casey Cells (who is also my sister) and Mark Jones.

 _Ding-Ding!_

The sound of a new text on my phone startled me. I walked to my desk and picked up my phone and started to read the text.

 _Come to my lab ASAP I've built something awesome_

 _~ Mark_

I had no idea what Mark meant, but I knew I was in for a treat. Mark is a professional Inventor who owns a company called Jones Laboratories and he is always working on a new project.

Alike me he also has a great love of video games and some of his inventions are for video games.

Anyway, I quickly changed into my favorite clothes; a blue striped T-shirt, brown pants and a necklace.

Then I went to my laptop and opened the lid, I groaned in annoyance as a shining light from my computer screen blinded me. I clicked the E-mail icon and and quickly typed up an E-mail to my boss explaining that I couldn't come to work today.

I hit send and closed the lid. I stood up and left the room and walked down the hallway, wondering what Mark could of possibly built. I entered my lounge room, the walls were a nice looking peach color, with family pictures hanging from the walls. There was an annoyingly loud clock and a huge TV pushed to the back of the room that was standing on a small wood cupboard. There was a couch in the other end of the room which was behind a wooden coffee table.

I exited the room and headed for the front door.

On the way out I grabbed a green pair of sneakers and hopped on one foot as I struggled to put on my shoes.

After my shoes were on I scooped up my keys and walked out the door towards my cyan car that was glittering in the first rays of sunlight.

I yorned tiredly as I got in my car.

-==0==-

As I was driving to my best friend Mark's lab I boredly thought about Mark and how he ended up owning a company. Mark got his company from his wealthy father when he retired and has been running it single handed ever since.

It's actually pretty impressive when you think about it.

I pulled up in a free parking space very close to the building and I stepped out of my car. I started walking to the door and stopped when I saw my friends Kostya, Jalal and Casey at the door.

Kostya was wearing a red tie and black leather jacket and black pants, Jalal was wearing a fancy blue shirt and black jeans and Casey was wearing a beautiful flower shirt and blue jeans, they had obviously woken up and got ready a bit earlier.

Kostya was fumbling with the button that opens the door, Jalal was boredly staring at his shoes waiting for Kostya open the door and Casey was tapping away on the screen of her phone.

"What are you guys doing here" I called out to my friends as I walked to them.

Jalal looked up and grinned happily "Mark invited us to see the new invention" Jalal said cheerfully "And Kostya can't get the damn door open" he added, his grin faded for a moment before it returned. Casey didn't even notice me, she was too busy tapping on her phone.

I turned my attention to Kostya "Let me have a look at it" I said as I walked to the door. I could hear Kostya swearing under his breath as I walked up to him.

"Hey Bails" he said followed by yet another quiet swear. I took a look at him, realizing what he was doing wrong almost in an instant

"Can I have a go?" I asked him, there was a short pause before he replied. "Sure" he said under his breath.

I pushed him away back a bit and bent down to take a look. "The trick is to push the handle in then turn" I said. I pushed the handle in as hard as I could and turned. I heard a faint click and the door swung open.

"Told you" I said without turning around to face my friends. I stood up and walked inside.

"Come on, Casey!" I heard Jalal call from behind.

-==0==-

We all walked inside the giant maze of hallways and doors, having a nice chat.

We walked into the elevator at the end of what seemed like an endless hallway. I pushed the button labeled 'UP' and watched the heavy doors slam shut before us.

Mark's office was on the top floor. It was going to take quite a while to get to the top floor since it was a 87 story building. After a while we heard a quiet ding and the doors opened revealing a messy room that was Mark's office.

Mark's office floor was littered with many papers and notebooks all of which had drawings of things I didn't recognize and had Mark's messy handwriting. In the center of the large room was a fancy wooden desk with open folders and papers spread around and a open laptop.

The walls of the room were painted white and were lined with wood reaching from the floor to the ceiling. There were messy shelves and pictures on the walls and at the back of the room was a window overlooking the city, the view was beautiful.

Mark was sitting at the desk typing on his computer.

He was wearing a open lab coat, blue shirt with a picture of headphones on them and black pants.

Then I noticed a terrible noise and realized Mark was singing.

" _He said one day you will leave this world behind so live a life you will remembeeeerrrrrrrr! My father told me when i was just a child! These are the nights at never dieeeeeee."_ Mark sang terribly _._

" _Do do do do . . . do do do do These are nights that never dieeeee my father told me n-"_

"Stop singing Mark!" I demanded, not being able to take any more of his singing. "Hey guys" he said in a cheerful tone "Here to see my new invention?" he asked.

"Yep" I said in excitement

"Awesome, follow me!" he said in his happy tone. He closed the lid on his computer and walked through a door next to the elevator, humming the tone to the song he was sing moments ago. We all followed him through the door, filled with pure excitement.

We walked into a massive hallway with many doors in it until Mark stopped at a door halfway down the hallway "It's in here" Mark said as he shoved a key into the lock, turned it and opened the door.

I stared inside, the room had heaps of computers with lines of code running across them. There were wires running across the floor and there were what looked like engines stuck to the walls.

"Wow" i said in awe.

"What does it do" Kostya asked "Something awesome" Mark said "It can transport people into video games" he said with a happy grin.

"You're joking right?" Casey said "that's not possible" she added "Making the impossible possible is my job, come in I will show you" Mark said, overflowing with excitement.

We walked inside, in the middle of the room were 10 chairs in a circle, they had hundreds of wires connected to them. "Wait here" Mark said as he walked off to a large computer and pushed a few buttons on it.

We all stood around for a moment, waiting for Mark to finish doing whatever it was he was doing.

Then he came back. "Okay guys sit down in the chairs and we can start" Mark said. We all sat down "Computer" Mark said, the large computer made a ding noise "Start game process" Mark added.

Then suddenly I felt like I was falling, but at the same time not falling it was the weirdest thing I had ever felt. Then room we were in disappeared and faded into a blocky terrain we lay on the ground because our chairs had disappeared, it had worked!

"Where are we?" Casey asked looking around the strange place we were in "Were in the world of minecraft beautiful isn't" Mark said. "Have you guys played it?" Mark asked "I have" I called out "Me two" Jalal said "So have I" Kostya said.

We had spawned on a peaceful sandy beach, we were coated in sand but we didn't care. Around us were plenty of trees and a small hill leading to a plains biome. "This is amazing Mark" I said excitedly "Should we start playing?" Jalal asked "Of course" Mark answered.

I walked around a bit and looked at the amazing place we were in. On the other side of the beach Jalal was telling Casey how to play Minecraft, Mark was punching wood and Kostya was building a house.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a loud alarm that rang in my ears. I walked to Mark "What the hell is that noise" I yelled, by now everyone else had came to Mark "Something very bad" he said looking up.

Suddenly someone started talking " _CODE RED ERROR EXIT GAME NOW"_ the voice yelled " _CODE RED ERROR EXIT GAME NOW"_ It repeated.

"COMPUTER" Mark screamed "ABORT GAME PRO-" he was interrupted by a loud explosion. The Minecraft world faded away and was replaced with the lab room we were in. "QUICKLY GET OUT OF THE ROOM" Mark screamed as we all ran to the door Mark grabbed the handle "IT'S LOCKED" he yelled. I turned around suddenly one of the computers exploded the whole room shook and we fell to the ground. A bunch of wires above the 10 chairs blew up and sparks flew everywhere and what looked like a purple portal opened. "What the hell is th-" I was cut off as I started being pulled into the portal the last thing I heard was a loud scream as I was sucked into the portal. . .

 **TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


End file.
